The Bella Factor
by LeahClearwater
Summary: PostEclipse. A strange event following Edward and Bella's wedding night gives the Cullens a question to ponder. Is it possible for a vampire to become human? First ff. R&R. Plz no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was my wedding day. Traditionally isn't this supposed to be the best day of a woman's life? Well, it was becoming the total opposite for me. It wasn't just because I hadn't even wanted to get married in the first place. I didn't even care that Alice was treating me like an oversized Barbie, fixing my hair and make-up until I couldn't even recognize myself. My depression was caused by the fact that I wasn't allowed to see Edward until during the actual wedding.

"Bella, you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Alice said while stopping me, for the fifth time in the last half hour, from leaving the room to find Edward. I blanched at the words _bride_ and _groom_. The thought of me getting married at 18 was still hard for me to swallow.

"Alice, come on it's not like I can get more unlucky than I already am. It's not like he can't already see me through your mind anyway."

"See that's where you're wrong. I sent him away with Jasper for a hunting trip this morning."

"Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving?" I was trying to put aside the guilt I felt for causing the need for them to hunt. It was my fault that they would have to spend a summer day with several hundred people close by that they normally wouldn't have to be around.

"He didn't know. I had a vision last night that when you started complaining about me not letting you see him, he came in to be with you. Of course it's sweet but completely annoying…" she continued mumbling about the act that Edward hadn't been given the chance to make. I was in awe. Even now, about two years since we met on my first day to Forks High, I couldn't believe that I deserved someone as wonderful and perfect as Edward. And that's why I was doing this. This marriage would make him happier than anything else I'd ever do.

"Are you done _yet_?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," that caught me off guard.

"Really? No more bobby pins to stick in my hair? No more make-up or hairspray or adjustments to my dress?" She nodded silently, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh, and Edward's almost here so I'll have to leave so he won't see you in my head," I grumbled internally. I really didn't want to spend the last hour before the wedding alone, but obviously I was going to have to deal with it.

As I waited I could hear the chaos of setting everything up in the front yard with Alice's orders of, "No, no, no. Those go there." And "What do you mean you didn't bring enough chairs?" Alice was a godsend; no one else would have been able to handle the stress of such a large wedding. Then again if it weren't for Alice, Edward and I would have just taken a trip to Vegas.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Alice came up to get me. I started to have serious jitters. It wasn't that I didn't want to get married to Edward; it was just that I didn't want to get married. I knew that I wanted to be with Edward forever and in order for that to happen the deal was that I need marry him first. So that's what I was going to do.

Before I knew it Charlie was walking me down the isle. I could finally see Edward. His face was exuberant, almost glittering even under the shade of the constant Forks cloud cover. All of my insecurities of getting married disappeared. A new feeling washed over me, making me dizzy. Could I be happy that I was getting married? No, I was getting dizzy because I had forgotten to breathe. I could never get used to Edward's magnificence.

When Charlie and I reached the end of the isle I hugged him and told him that I loved him before he reluctantly left my side to sit next to Renee and Phil. My mom grinned at me, tears glistening in her eyes. She had obviously gotten over her anger at me about the marriage. I could remember the angry silence when I gave her the news over the phone right after I had deterred Charlie from attempting murder. He still wasn't too fond of Edward, but he was getting used to the fact that nothing was going to keep us apart.

I glanced around at the guests. In addition to the majority of the Forks population there was Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar, the Cullen's friends from Denali, and Billy Black. Hmm, that was odd; he hadn't been on the invitation list that Alice had given me. Then, in the distance I saw a movement. There, along the edge of the trees that lined the Cullen's driveway was a figure that I recognized well. Jacob Black. We locked eyes for a second before he disappeared into the trees. It was so fast it could have been my imagination, but I knew it wasn't. I quickly composed myself and turned to face Edward. This day was about him, I couldn't let my feelings about Jacob ruin this for him.

Once I looked back to Edward's face everything else left my mind. I saw his eyes rake my up and down my dress. When he met my eyes his grin was dazzling. I could feel my face heating up. I reached out and grabbed his hands. I wanted to kiss him now, how could I wait until the end of the ceremony. He was so beautiful in his tux and I wanted him so bad in so many ways. The preacher's words blurred as the time flew by. Before I knew it we had both said "I do" and I was allowed to kiss him. After all the tension of waiting I had to remind myself that were in front of all of my friends and family to keep myself from twining my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer.

The reception lasted way too long. I wanted more than anything to be alone with Edward. While we danced I could feel the tension in both of our bodies. Even while I danced with Charlie and my friends I kept my eyes glued to Edward. We needed to be alone and the reception couldn't end soon enough.

As people left I couldn't pay attention to their goodbyes my mind was somewhere else. It was finally down to the Cullens and me.

"Okay you two have fun, see you Monday," Alice said dancing over to where Edward and I were standing. I saw him grin presumably from the thoughts going through Alice's head. I looked at him curious. He wasn't giving anything away so I turned back to Alice.

"Where are you guys going, I didn't know you were planning to leave." Actually I knew for a fact that they had been planning to stay home and help us open the wedding gifts. The only thing that could have changed their plans would be if she had a vision. If she'd had a vision then I wanted to know about it.

"We weren't but Emmet was in the mood for a hunting trip," I could tell she was lying and I decided not to push it. I'd be able to get the truth out of Edward eventually.

"Okay. I guess we'll see you when you get back." Edward waved goodbye. When they were gone he swung me into his arms and ran us up into his room. Through the window that faced the river the sun was setting, a perfectly romantic moment. Suddenly Edward's lips were to my ear. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, we're finally alone."

"I kind of like the sound of that," and I did. "Mrs. Bella Cullen," I said to myself, but of course he heard me. I looked into his golden eyes. They were smoldering. Before I could say anything else he was kissing me. His hands ran down my back undoing the clasps of the dress. I moved my hands to his neck and took off his tie. Then his cool hands were on the skin of my back. My breathing was uneven coming in short gasps.

He lowered me onto the bed and hovered above me. I worked to take off his jacket and shirt while he easily pulled off my dress. His lips traveled to neck and then my collar bone. I couldn't breath. I gasped. I slid my hands down the perfect planes of his chest, his stomach, then to the top of his pants. I fumbled with the button, but finally got it open. My mind was spinning. I had no experience with this and I was afraid that I'd do something wrong.

"What's wrong," he whispered against my shoulder.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before. What if I do something wrong," I answered without thinking.

"You echo my thoughts." I suddenly felt better. This was as new to him as it was to me. I had to remember that. I took confidence in this and slid off his pants. I could hear his uneven breathing, feel it against my neck. He pressed his body against mine and I grabbed his arms, pulling him closer. His hand was on my back and he unhooked my bra. I couldn't concentrate enough to be self conscious. I brought his face back to mine and kissed him passionately. His hand traveled down my shoulder and to my waist. His other hand cupped around my breast.

I gasped, my hands flew to his waist where I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of his boxer shorts and pushed them off. Simultaneously he had pulled of my underwear.

Our naked bodies were pressed against each other. His hand traveled down my legs. His hand suddenly pushed my legs apart. Then he was inside me. My breathing came in loud gasps as did his. His body pulsed against mine. I crushed my lips to his. I was the best feeling I had ever experienced. My body arched into his as I groaned with pleasure.

"I love you so much, Bella," his lips brushed against mine.

I breathlessly replied, "I love you too." I rolled our bodies so that I was on top of him and took over the responsibility. He groaned my name as I gave him pleasure. Our bodies were welded together. We were one. I never wanted it to end. But it did.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know. Bella, are you sure you've never done that before. You were wonderful," he was breathless too. I blushed. "Now it's time for you to sleep. It's late." I rolled over and fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I woke up the next morning to bright sunshine. The light shone through my closed eyelids. The day was reflecting my mood. Maybe Edward and I could spend the day in our meadow. I reached out with my eyes still closed, searching. I came up empty. I opened my eyes. Edward wasn't in the room.

I pushed away the worried thoughts that popped into my mind. He was probably just downstairs. I decided to look.

After realizing that the only clothing I had in the room was my wedding dress I found Edward's shirt from yesterday and pulled it on. Then I left the room in search of him.

I walked slowly down the stairs, determined not to trip. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward sitting on the couch, but to my great embarrassment he wasn't alone. The rest of the Cullens had come back early.

They all turned to look at me. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I was sure that I had never been more embarrassed in my life.

Even though the shirt covered everything and came down to my knees I felt extremely exposed. All of them except Alice looked towards Edward with varying looks of surprise.

Edward appeared beside me, either aware of my discomfort or uncomfortable with the idea of anyone outside of himself seeing me this way, allowed me to hide behind him.

Emmet was the first to recover. "Looks like Edward got lucky last night," he laughed. Alice hit his arm. He laughed harder.

I felt a flare of anger. I could tell by Edward's stillness that he was embarrassed either about the comment or whatever was going on in Emmet's head. I felt an unreasonable urge to defend Edward and it overcame all of my embarrassment.

As I came out from behind Edward I lashed out, "That's really mature Emmet." I grabbed Edward's hand and he let me pull him to the stairs. As an afterthought I asked, "Um, Alice, what did you do with the clothes I brought over yesterday?"

"I put them in Edward's closet."

When we got upstairs I took Edward to the couch and sat down. "Why are they back early?"

"I called them and told them to," he didn't seem to be paying much attention. He looked at me in a familiar way that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Why did you tell them to come back?" He ignored my question.

"You should just wear my shirts more often. I like it. You look absolutely marvelous." He was trying to distract me. He leaned in and kissed my neck. I was becoming distracted. I felt his cold hand touch my thigh. His hand slid up, under the shirt I was wearing. I was hyperventilating and my mind was becoming foggy. Just then I got an idea. It was about time that Edward got a taste of his own medicine.

I quickly swung one leg over both of his so that I was now straddling him. I heard his intake of breath. I kissed up along his neck until I reached his ear.

"Why did you ask them to come home early?" I asked again, quietly in his ear.

"I encountered a problem this morning." I moved my lips down to kiss his collar bone.

"Really, and what problem would that be?" I relished in his uneven breathing. I started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him softly after each button was undone.

He seemed to hesitate before he answered, "When I woke up this morning, I heard someone in the woods. I didn't recognize the 'voice.'" I looked up in surprise jumping up. I began to pace. Edward groaned, "Don't get upset. There really isn't anything to worry about."

"Don't try to downplay this," my voice shot up an octave. "You said you woke up? As in, waking from sleep? The thing you're not supposed to do," I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella, please calm down," He guided me to the bed to sit down.

"What does this mean?" I couldn't hear my voice, but Edward could.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know what the next step is."

"What would that be?" I was hardly paying attention anymore. My mind was in a haze.

"I need to find the person who was outside of the house when I woke up. I think whoever it was had something to do with it."

"No," I replied strongly. Edward looked into my eyes, stunned. "_We_ are going to find this mystery person. Now that we're married you won't be able to get rid of me. Which means you have to keep me in the loop." He gave me my favorite crooked smiles.

"I like the sound of that," he eased me down onto my back, kissing my lips tenderly. My mind was already getting fuzzy. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I knew that he was just trying to distract me, but I wanted to be distracted. We could worry about the sleeping and the mystery person tomorrow. But, first, I had other needs that had to be taken care of.

Our clothes were already off. I whispered, "I love you," into his ear. Then, he was inside me.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I will try to get another one out soon. Please review. I'd appreciate some contructive criticism or anything else you want to write. : )**


End file.
